


A Gift Horse

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: The New Beginnings Series [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Christmas without their mother, Edward and Alponse find a way to cope.  Sequel to New Beginnings and When is a Home not a Home.  Some Christmas fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise. I am borrowing these fabulous characters for my own nefarious purposes.
> 
> Thanks to all who liked, followed and reviewed. I would love to know your thoughts.

**A Gift Horse**

Christmas Eve had arrived and the fire in the hearth created shadows around the living room that was in darkness except for the television and the Christmas tree in the corner. Edward was sprawled on the couch, Alphonse and Roy were in two arm chairs on either side of the couch.

Alphonse bit his lip. "Roy, where do you usually spend Christmas?"

Edward's curiosity was piqued by his brother's question and he sat up a little on the couch his gaze fixed on his guardian.

Roy's expression gave away nothing of his thoughts. "Usually, I spend it with my Aunt Chris or with my friend Hughes and his family."

"And why didn't we go there this year?" Edward asked.

_Why would he choose to just remain here with just Al and I for company?_

"A few reasons," Roy put down his mug of camomile tea on the coffee table. "Firstly, my aunt's parties tend to be a little crazy and full of drunks. Secondly, I thought given the circumstances you would prefer a more understated Christmas than a big party."

Edward simply nodded but remained silent. That would have been the last thing that he wanted this time of the year.

"Oh!" Alphonse stood up suddenly, "Brother, we almost forgot the Christmas stockings!"

He flew out the door. From the thuds on the stairs, Edward guessed he was taking them two at a time.

"I better go and help him."

One look at Roy's gobsmacked face told Edward that the man had not even thought about Christmas stockings.

"We've got our own stockings, and don't worry we're both too old for Santa Claus." Edward smirked at the older man, "Just make sure you have some thumb tacks to stick them up and some candy wouldn't go astray either."

It was a childish tradition, but Edward wasn't ready to give up on things that linked him to his mother just yet no matter how much it hurt.

 

When Edward joined Alphonse in his room, he was rummaging through a chest that they had packed with things they didn't want to leave behind in Resembool.

Alphonse looked up as his brother entered the room, "They should be in here, this is where we had the Christmas decorations."

"It might be easier to empty everything out, Al."

Taking a handful of items from the chest, Edward tossed them on the bed.

"Don't damage anything," Alphonse warned him and reached for their mother's jewellery box.

It wasn't like there was anything truly valuable inside but the contents of this chest were all that was left of Trisha Elric. It was priceless to them. Edward took out the photograph albums and some letters as well as more of their mother's treasured possessions. Right at the bottom was a bag.

Alphonse smiled as he reached or it, "Here they are."

The younger boy put his hands into the bag and pulled out three Christmas stockings. He tossed them on the bed in front of them. Edward looked wistfully at the stocking embroidered with the word Mom.

"Do you think it would be okay to still hang Mom's stocking?" Alphonse's teary eyes bored into his.

Edward nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. "It wouldn't seem right without her, right?" He looked away lest his brother see him wipe his eyes with his sleeve.

When he turned around again, Alphonse had sat on the bed, "I really miss her."

"Me too, Al." Edward picked up the stocking. "Me too."

 

Edward and Alphonse went down into the living room where Roy was feeding the fire. He turned his head and smiled, "There's a box of thumb tacks on the coffee table."

"Thanks." Alphonse picked up the box with his right hand, his left hand behind his back.

Roy stoked the fire and moved out of their way. "I suppose you'll need some room to hang those up."

Edward had his stocking and his mother's in his hand. "Hey Al, will you pass me the thumb tacks?"

Alphonse handed him the box and Edward looked at him pointedly.

The younger boy chewed his lip, "Roy, we got something for you."

Alphonse couldn't quite meet Roy's gaze as he held out a red and white stocking. Edward watched out of the corner of his eye.

Roy's mouth open in surprise, "You got me a Christmas stocking." He eagerly took the stocking from Alphonse, "Wow, I really didn't expect this."

Roy was written in permanent marker, so it didn't look as well as their own Christmas stockings, but it seemed the older man liked it all the same.

"The stocking was Al's idea," Edward was quick to add.

The older man examined the stocking and left a lump in the bottom.

Frowning he said, "There's something inside."

Edward could feel his face burning when Roy pulled out the small handmade bauble with a picture of a black horse painted on the side.

"A horse?" He gazed at it appreciatively, "Mustang. I get it."

"Ed made it for you," Alphonse said despite Edward's warning glare.

"Don't you dare tell anyone. I'll deny it to anyone who asks."

Roy's lip twitched.

_He better not laugh._

"Thanks both of you. I really don't know what to say."

"Well that's a first," Edward joked.

Roy went to hang the bauble on the tree, a small smile on his face. "I guess I'm important enough to warrant a spot on the Christmas tree now."

Edward blushed again. Roy wasn't so bad, but he could really admit that to him.

Instead, he looked down at his shoes. "I guess well you're part of our family now, so don't make a big deal of it."

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea for at least two more one shots in this series. I know this is a little too late and Christmas is over, but I hope you enjoy anyway.


End file.
